


Night and Day

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne make time for each other in spite of their busy, demanding careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

NIGHT  
It was past midnight when Brienne Lannister arrived home. The energy that had drove her to direct and shout orders in the kitchen as she herself mixed and prepared food was low, just enough to carry her past her car and to the front door then just barely up the stairs. Making sure her low-heeled boots didn’t stomp heavily up the carpeted steps required effort too. When she reached the top, she paused for a moment, rubbing her eyes. 

Her shoes were in her hands when she gently pushed open the door to the bedroom. She bit her lip as the door betrayed her with its high-pitched squeak as it inched open but she needn’t worry; her husband, propped up against the pillows, a hard-bound mystery plopped carelessly by his lap, was fast asleep.

Seeing Jaime bathed in the soft light of the bedside lamp gave Brienne a sudden surge of life that had her body humming from deep inside. She held the doorknob in one hand, shoes in the other, as she watched him sleep. She wondered how her husband, so formidable and resolute when upright, his emerald eyes bright and mischievous when they looked at her, could look so. . .adorably helpless when sleeping. And snoring, she added, hearing the soft, guttural sound from his strong throat. She bit her lip to fight the smile and giggle that wanted to bubble out of her.

Brienne closed the door and lowered her shoes on the floor. Quietly, she padded toward Jaime, bending to get the book away—it wouldn’t do to leave it between them and have its hard edge digging in their spines the entire night. She was arranging the blankets around him when he suddenly grunted mid-snore. Despite the cloud of sleep clinging to him, his hand on her wrist was heavy and sure.

“You’re home,” he whispered. She glanced at him to see his eyes blinking open. He frowned as the lamplight seared them and he turned his head away.

“Go back to sleep,” she urged him but he was rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other remained around her thick, muscular wrist—strong from all the whisking, slicing and pounding she had to do as a chef. 

His eyes were bloodshot from the interrupted sleep but it didn’t make him less beautiful to her. Not even when his gold-spun blond hair stuck out in all directions and his jaw was already shadowed with the stubble he would be shaving off later. His smile was sleep, his dimples deep, as he tugged her down to him. Brienne’s squeak was cut off by the seeking press of his mouth on hers. His breath was dry, the edges of his lips cracked, but she moaned, her hand rising to touch his cheek. He caught her top lip between between his, she licked the tip of his tongue. 

She would have let him kiss her and make love to her if she hadn’t interrupted the sleep he needed so much. He made a protesting sound in between kisses as she pressed him away from her.

“Sleep,” she told him again, softly, her breath quick and shallow as he nuzzled her neck and caught her wide jaw in one hand. “You have to be up soon.”

“I’m up,” he joked, his voice raspy from sleep.

“Jaime,” she half-moaned as he licked at her collarbone. “I smell like garlic.”

He inhaled deeply. “And basil and aged cheese. Pasta,” he agreed. He nibbled on her jawline. “It’s an aphrodisiac. Gods, is that tiramisu?”  
And he gave her a long lick. 

“I need to shower,” she insisted as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

“Hmm. You sure do. But what’s one more scent on you?” He looked at her, grinning. _“My scent.”_

Then he buried his face between her small breasts, kissing her. His stubble tickled the soft skin.

Her face heated up to the color of cherry tomatoes. She laughed and pushed him away, none too gently. He shook his head, looking pained but only for a moment before he joined her. 

“Sleep,” she said, firmly this time as she shot to her feet. She grabbed the open panels of her shirt closed.

“Leave the door open,” he called after her as she went to the bathroom. “I want to watch.”

“Go to sleep, Jaime.”

“Cruel of you to leave your husband wanting like this,” he pouted just before she shut the door. 

Brienne shrugged off her clothes and folded them neatly in the hamper. The warm jets of water was relaxing, and she allowed herself the indulgence of a bath gel rather than usual soap. Refreshed and more ready for bed than ever, she wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom. She was both pleased and disappointed when she found darkness and the soft sounds of Jaime’s snore. But he needs his sleep, she thought. He was leading the team of lawyers involved in a company takeover that was taking too long. He needed as much rest as he could, no matter how much he insisted that nothing energized him more than making love to her.

She dressed in a threadbare t-shirt and helped herself to one of his old, worn boxers. She left the towel draped over a chair and went to bed, guided by the slim shafts of moonlight filtering through the parted drapes. She pulled them closed and crawled to her side of the bed.

As soon as Brienne had the blankets tucked under her arms, Jaime rolled toward her. His arm was heavy around her stomach, his breath was warm against her nape. 

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, he whispered, “Can I have you in the morning?”

His hand slipped under her—his—boxers.

“Only if you sleep,” she groaned as his hand delved lower.

He kissed her. “Deal.”

 

DAY

Jaime was up at quarter to seven, according to the digital display of the clock at his bedside. His eyes were alert, taking in the light of the bright sun that had managed to sneak past the drapes. Other parts of his body were alert too. It couldn’t be helped, what with his wife snoring against his nape and her hand had somehow managed to drag his shorts down to his hips sometime during the night. He fought back a groan and a laugh as he tried to move and the motion caused her fingers to slip lower.

He had a meeting at eight. There was still time. If he made love to Brienne, he could still make it. But she needed sleep. The hours at the law firm were long and brutal but he was sitting down for most of them, though it didn’t make work less tiring. He couldn’t imagine how she did it five days a week on her feet, directing orders while she chopped up lobster or pork or beef. 

So he reached for her hand and gently removed it from him. He pulled up his shorts, grimacing as he tucked his erection in them. He turned to look at her and felt his heart flip.

Her short, straw-coloured blond hair was mussed. Her features were plain and unremarkable and didn’t soften in sleep. Still, there was something about her pale blond brows and eyelashes, her crooked, big nose and the mulish, natural curl of her full, thick lips that made his heart race. 

“Stop looking at me and let me have you,” she suddenly said, her voice hoarse from sleep. Her eyes remained closed.

“Sleep,” he told her, brushing his knuckles on her cheek. His thumb was light as it traced the upturn curve of her lip. 

Her eyes opened, slumberous and swollen but very blue—bluer than anything he had ever seen in his life. Only sapphires came close but her eyes were still more vivid, more brilliant. 

Brienne began to sit up and Jaime frowned but he dropped back on the bed to sit by her knees. “You need to sleep—“ he started to say but she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he was only too willing to be yanked toward her and feel her lips on his. Her hands cupped his face, her head tilted to kiss him, lightly at first, only at first, before she deepened it, coaxing his lips to part and let her taste him. He groaned against her tongue as she sought his, holding her fast. Her arms went around his shoulders. His breath hitched as she suddenly shifted, without breaking contact, to straddle his lap. 

“Brienne,” he hissed as she pressed a circle of quick but full kisses around his face. “You have to sleep.”

He unconsciously arched his neck as she lowered her head and started licking him there, circling her tongue around a pulse point. “You had a long night,” he insisted, fighting the haze of lust sweeping through him. He couldn’t help but close his eyes. “You need to rest.”

“I need _you,”_ she whispered against his skin before toppling him on his back easily on the bed. 

Jaime would laugh at the sight of his wife sticking her head under his t-shirt if not for her how amazingly good her lips felt on his stomach, her tongue flicking at the ridges of his abs, or when she tongued a languid circle on his nipple. She was no skilled seductress but he always, always responded to her kisses and caresses. 

“You asked if you can have me in the morning,” she told him, her voice muffled as she was still speaking from under his shirt and kissing him in between. “I said yes.”

Then her head suddenly slipped out of the worn neckline of his t-shirt, stretching it even more. Jaime would have laughed then because she looked silly except that he didn’t think she did, nothing about him thought she did. They were literally neck-to-neck, the distance between them a kiss away.

Feigning sternness, he swatted her on the hips. “You’re torturing your poor husband because of some vow you made half-dead last night?” He took advantage of her surprise by turning swiftly so she was under him. There was a definite sound of tearing fabric as he did. 

“I wasn’t half-dead,” she corrected him, unperturbed. “And more than making a vow, I do want you.”

This time she grabbed him by the buttocks, blushing as she did so even when he groaned. 

“No,” he insisted, ignoring how his cock was begging to be freed from his shorts. “You need to rest.”

“I’m rested,” she said stubbornly.

“Not enough. You’re slurring some of your words. Sleep.” 

“But—“

He placated her, himself, with a kiss that drove every thought from her head. He hoped so. It certainly drove every thought from his.  
Even when every cell in his body protested, he pulled away from her—or tried too. They still shared the same neckline.

Brienne’s face was that lovely, sexy tomato color and boy, how Jaime wanted her, and he knew she’d let him, but he knew her back and legs ached. He only had to look in her eyes. They never lied.

“You’ll have to be up in a couple of hours,” he told her, touching her lightly on the brow, her cheek, with his finger. “Then you have to get up early tomorrow because of the deliveries.”

“I miss you,” she whispered. 

“I miss you too,” he told her, resting his forehead against hers. “Don’t remind me how long it’s been.”

“Two weeks,” she said, and he rolled his eyes as she had once again did the exact opposite of what he’d asked. He will never get used to it. It will always infuriate and charm him. “Two weeks,” she repeated, “tomorrow.”

“I swear to you I’ll leave work early today.”

“Don’t be silly. You have to take care of that.”

“I want to take care of _my wife._ ”

She gave him a small smile. So what if her teeth were crooked? It was warm and gentle like a new day’s first ray of sunlight. _“Jaime.”_  
“I can take off early,” he told her again. “I will. What’s the point of being senior partner? Besides, I’ve never done that.”

“Uh. . .I can take a personal day?”

He frowned. “Don’t. I don’t expect you nor want you to.”

“But I want to. I want to take care of my husband,” she licked him on the chin. “I want to cook for him.”

“If you’re taking a personal day, I don’t want you doing anything in the kitchen.”

“But that’s how I take care of you best,” she protested.

His grin was lascivious. “I beg to differ.”

She rewarded him with a deeper blush.

“I’ll be home early. I’ll get us Arbor gold,” he said, slowly slipping away from her with great reluctance, then his shirt. “Your favorite takeaway. Then the rest of the night is for showing just how much we missed each other.”

“But that’s for tonight. What do you expect me to do for the rest of the day?” Brienne hated being idle.

“Sleep,” he said, rising to his knees, shirtless now. He grinned at how her eyes became bluer as they stared at his chest. “Dream of me.”

“That’s just a couple of hours,” Brienne complained, turning on her side to watch him as he left the bed. She pulled off his t-shirt from her neck. 

His smile widened as he stood by the door of their bathroom. “You can watch me shower.”

“Torture your wife, why don’t you? Leave me like this, why don’t you?” Brienne grumbled as he laughed and began to close the door.

“No!” she suddenly shouted. “Leave it open!” 

“As my wife commands,” he said, winking at her after her had flung the door wide open. 

Then he gave her a show.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back.
> 
> I've been writing some oneshots/ short fiction because I've stumbled on writer's block on some of the series I've been working on. I'm working on them and have written a couple of chapters. But because I haven't looked at them after writing them (Advanced Romance by Jaime Lanniser, The Lannisters Are Coming and Westeros Central Agency) so at the very least, I need to check for spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Not to mention that school is so demanding lately. It happens.
> 
> The smart thing to do would be step back and just come back when I'm ready. But writing Jaime/Brienne fanfics is my coping mechanism so that's not going to happen. I love them. But again, the series will e finished. I'm giving myself until next month. I know one shouldn't impose schedules or deadlines but I know that if don't do this, it will be a long time before they finish. I hate unfinished projects hanging over me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Throw me comment or two to make my day. :-) 
> 
> Re: Story: I'm not a chef. All I know about comes from cooking reality shows and I know they're not accurate. You'd notice I didn't put any scenes with Brienne in the kitchen.


End file.
